


I'm sorry

by Katiecatlover196



Category: Humanmanals, orignal work
Genre: F/F, Honey Badger, Human, Humanmanals - Freeform, Im tired its 5 am ok, My OCs, Non human characters, Original Character(s), Still having fun with the tags, Strained Relationships, Strained family, my stuff, or kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: Honey confused of what she's done and scared to talk to her new mate goes on a self discovery and along the way goes to talk to her sister and her sister is just done with her sister but decides to give advice anyways





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been busy with my life getting real sad and dealing with it so I was bord and wanted to finish a thing in my notes before I get to work again of my other fic btw info on the characters humanmanals get their animal when they there powers there are also there true animal form witch is what animal they turned in to regardless being born animal or human if there a animal it will just go form human to true animal then human to birth form also a 🚫 WARNING 🛇 this fic has a cuss word in it so yea

' Ok here I go ' honey said as she knocked on the door , honey heard a quick ' in coming I'm coming ' as she watched as her sister fortunes human form came in to view , ' I - I what are you doing here honey ? . ' honey paused ' can . Can I come in ? ' fortune looked at her with a blank face and prompt slammed the door in her face , I she raised her hand then dropped it . Of course she would do this after all that's happened , she was stupid for thinking otherwise .

As she turned back from the way she came getting ready to transform in to her flying form , she heard the door open ' ok get in here ' she turned around ' really ? ' ' fortune crossed her arms 'yeah even though I've always wanted to turn yeah away like , that I can't stand to see you walk away all sad like that . Come on ' she said as she turned away and walked further in to the house . Honey smiled and followed her looking around as her , and her sister walked to the living room , it's has been awhile since she's been in fortunes home .

She walked over to the lounge chair , a little bit away form were her sister was now on the couch . she crouched down and jumped on to the lounge turning around and sitting up right to be more eye level with her . ' so why are you here exactly what happened . 

' she looked at her like she knew what was wrong , she looked down at her paws and flexed her misshapen claws careful to not piece the leather . then looking back up ' I well I left her , ' she looked down again ' she didn't need something like - ' she looked up ' like me ! . ' fortunes face changed then she looked pissed ' honey look at me ! Do not say that you - your so lucky for her to love you , that she would even except what we are ! .

And you know why it's because she cares about you ! . ' she looked down at her hands and back up then getting up and standing still looking at her ' don't do - don't do what you did to your animal what you did to mom , to me ... so please fix this before this situation gets worse . ' she was shocked , she and her sister knew their relationship was strained , but to for her to actually say she cared this much it was nice .

to know she cared , she nooded smiling jumping down form the lounge , and going to the door she turned back to fortune . ' and fortune thank you ' she tilted her head smiling , and she smiled back to her she then turned to the door it opening with her powers . and going out the door she heard the shut of the door and getting ready to transform she needed to fix this , she needed to get to her , to say she was sorry .

**Author's Note:**

> also honey is a anomaly as she's a born corrupted and mental opposite of a normal humannal all humanmals have one also they caused a war but that is not the point of this fic ok


End file.
